


relaxed

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, porn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Oh? You want to help me relax? And just what do you have planned for that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh idk what this is? It's a porn drabble? A little long to be a drabble but not long enough to be a oneshot, so yeah. I just wanted to write a little bit about a blow job for some reason, and I went with these two because I never tire of writing about them. Yeah, that's really all there is to it.

Shingen sighs, sinking into the couch as he sits down, resting his arms along the back and leaning his head back. Emilia enters the room, smiling at her husband and asking him, “Has it been a hard day?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, pumpkin, just exhausting as always,” he replies. “But I'm home now!”

“Mhmm, and now you get to relax,” she says, grinning at him. “Mind if I help you out with that, dear?”

“Oh? You want to help me relax? And just what do you have planned for that?” He hasn't removed his mask since getting home, but she can practically hear the smug smile in his voice, and she can picture it with ease. After all, it's a look that she's gotten rather acquainted with since their relationship began.

Practically flouncing over to him, she kneels on the floor in front of the couch and says, “I have a few!” She leans over his lap while he unbuttons his lab coat and opens it, and Emilia unfastens his belt and pants before pulling down his zipper.

Freeing his cock, she takes it in her hand, and already he's starting to grow hard in her grip. She can feel the familiar heat and the light pulse in her hand as she starts to work it up and down, and Shingen lets out another sigh, this one sounding much more relaxed, and she's pleased to see that this is already working out rather well. Emilia keeps this up and increases her pace gradually until he's completely erect, and keeps at it for a few moments before moving so that she can bring the tip to her lips.

She kisses the head of his cock, already slick with precum, and this time, the sound he makes is more of a moan than a sigh. In the back of her mind she can imagine the facial expression he must be wearing now, and sometimes she thinks that the fact that she has to imagine adds to the excitement.

Parting her lips, she begins to fit them around his cock, slowly pulling him further and further into her mouth and he groans, resting one of his hands on the back of her head. He tilts his hips a bit, pushing himself even further, and she begins to suck dutifully, running her tongue along all of the particularly sensitive areas she has discovered in their time together.

He is warm inside her mouth, throbbing as she pleasures him, and he holds tight to the back of her head, his low, delicious moans the only sound filling the room. She wonders if it's possible to become addicted to sounds like that, and even contemplates trying to run some sort of experiment to determine that, but she's quickly distracted by the noises themselves. Shingen tugs lightly at her hair, and she wonders if that's his way of telling her that he isn't going to last much longer.

She doesn't want it to be over just yet, though she knows even once it is, there'll be more fun waiting for her. Being close like this, able to feel the heat radiating off his skin and inhale the scent of his lust, is so wonderful to her that she can't think of this act as entirely one-sided. She closes her eyes to better imagine the face of pleasure she knows he is wearing beneath the mask, and tonight, she decides that she won't pull back even when is too close to hold back.

The pulse of his cock becomes more frequent and she knows that it's not long now, and he tugs at her hair again but she doesn't let up. He knows that she isn't a big fan of the taste, but tonight, she wants to swallow anyway. There is an intimacy to that that she hasn't been able to replicate in any way, and it doesn't take him long to figure out that she wants that, and he stops trying to get her attention, relaxing further and groaning in ecstasy.

“So good, pumpkin,” he says, his voice low and breathy and strained. “So...” He trails off, gasping and gasping and gripping her hair suddenly as he jerks his hips into her mouth. There is a burst of damp heat as he comes, and she listens to the sound of his content moans as she swallows. When she is able to pull away and catch her breath, she looks up at him; his shoulders are slumped and she once again imagines his face, this time one of lazy bliss.

“Did that help you relax?” she asks.

“Oh, absolutely,” he replies. “But now I think I'd like to repay the favor.”

 


End file.
